


Once upon a Time in Josie's mind.

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x16, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Hope enters Josie's subconscious to try and save her. Though no planning could have prepared her for what was inside.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Once upon a Time in Josie's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched the new episode I had to write something for that almost fairytale kiss between Hope and Josie. An even bigger twist was that Josie was the pig all along and asked Hope to kiss her. What was your thoughts on the spring finale?

**Hope POV**

After the merge was done I had with help from MG went into Josie's mind. I did not know what was waiting for me in Josie's subconscious but I was prepared for anything that I was going to come up against. I was not prepared to wake up in a red riding hood coat and lying in a gigantic castle. There was breadcrumbs on the floor so I followed them. 

While walking throughout the castle I saw Josie in paintings: one was here in a blue and yellow dress which I had to admit she looked beautiful in. I mean who wouldn't. As a friend I was just admiring her beauty and couldn't take my eyes of the portrait. Another one downstairs had her on a a throne while others clapped and looked on at the queen. Josie looked fierce and protective standing there as I noticed she didn't have anyone standing beside her. Apart of me wished it was I who was standing there but I quickly shook the thought out of my head. 

I got outside the castle and was following the crumbs as they led me down to the main gate and further into the forest. It was night time and I could just barely make out what was in front of me. I cast a spell to make a orb of light appear in my hand and continued on the path until I heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Who is there? Josie is that you?"

I heard pig noises and the next thing I knew a pig was coming out from behind a tree.

"Will you put that light out, you dumb girl? There is a monster in these woods and they can sense when magic is being used."

I was shocked to say the least and but I kept the light on.

"Excuse me. I am looking for my friend and I don't need to be insulted by a pig. Who are you anyway?"

"I am no one. I live about here and I'm just trying to stay alive with this monster lurking about. Magic hasn't been used here since Queen Josie went to sleep."

"Wait, Queen Josie? That's who I am here to rescue. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. I am not taking you to her though. If she wakes up then the darkness that is surrounding this place will destroy it. Queen Josie went to sleep to prevent it from destroying this world. It was the only way to save everyone."

"Of course. Even in her subconscious Josie is selfless and sacrificing herself to save others."

"I Know we just met but I think that is also the kind of person you are too."

"What?"

"Nothing. I can take you to her if you will stop yapping at me. It won't do any good because there is no way to wake her up. Many have tried and failed."

"Just lead the way so I can try and save Josie. I need to do this because I miss her terribly and just want her back."

I thought I could see a hint of sadness cross the pig's face but maybe I had imagined it. I wasn't sure. The pig led me deeper into a forest and it felt like we were walking for ages and it was all trees so I couldn't see anything but that.

"So, Queen Josie must be really special to you?"

"You have no idea. I mean, I just really want to get her back. If it was me who was in trouble Josie would stop at nothing until I was safe and sound. I will always fight for her and if she is in trouble then I will save her. I actually got through to her when I was fighting an evil version of Josie. If I can find the real Josie in here, I know I will be able to get her back because she is so strong. So much more than she thinks."

I smiled as I thought of Josie

**Josie POV**

When I ran into Hope I had to make her think I was just a pig. It was better for her if she just left this place as quickly as she can. I don't want Hope getting hurt trying to save me. I don't think her life is worth mine. I lead her to the fake body I made of magic and placed on a table in the middle of the forest. I put it there so the monster would think I was asleep. I have been hiding and not using magic so it can't find me. 

We got to the clearing and Hope had a relieved look on her face as she ran towards the fake one.

"Josie. Josie. Are you okay? Please wake up. It's me Hope. I am here, Josie. Everything is going to be okay."

Hope was stroking my cheek and even I had to turn away to stop her from seeing my face turning red. 

"How am I going to wake you up?"

Come up with something Josie. 

"You could try maybe kissing her. That might work."

Seriously wtf.

"No I can't do that. A fairytale kiss should be one with consent. If I ever did want to kiss her, I want her to be awake and accepting off it."

Woah Hope. Thanks. Even though I kind of want to say I am giving you permission. I can't seem to get the image of me and Hope making out in my head now.

**Hope POV**

I was thinking of kissing Josie. A part of me still wanted to try it but I needed her consent. That was important.

"I need to wake her up. Maybe if I tried a spell. That might work."

"The monster will sense it. Trust me. We need to get out of here before it shows up. It's always stalking this part of the forest. Come on, I know a cabin to go to so we can think over a plan."

I nodded.

"Let's go."

We headed to a cabin that wasn't too far away and were working on a plan when the door was knocked down. This huge werewolf came in and I was thrown aside before I could even do anything about it. It went straight for the pig and ate it quickly.

"PIG. NO."

I picked up an axe and put it through it's shoulder. It fell and I had to save the pig. I put it into it's chest and ripped it open and cut down a big gash in. Then a human hand popped out. I didn't know what was happening until Josie was standing in front of me. I was so surprised and I wasn't even thinking as I pulled her in for a hug. We stood like that for a couple of minutes in each others arms. It was nice. I pulled back to get a good look at her.

"Are you hurt? How did you end up in that thing?"

"I have a confession to make. I was the pig. I was trying to get you to leave because no one else can get hurt because of me. I am not wort it, Hope."

"Josie. Are you serious? Did you not hear what I said to you earlier. I will never give up fighting for you. I think you need to keep fight for yourself too because Josie, you are so worth it. I mean that. You are so strong and you can beat this evil Josie because she is you. You created a story and made you a villain to make you the strong one. When Josie you are already so strong. You have to believe in yourself if you want to win."

Josie was crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Hope. Thank you for having such faith in me. It means so much."

I smiled as we rested our foreheads on each other's.

There was a puff of smoke and dark Josie was standing in the room in a kind of rocking outfit.

I don't remember much after that as everything went black. When I woke again Josie was helping me to my feet. She was in a blue and yellow dress like the one I saw in the painting. It was more beautiful in person. Josie was beautiful. 

"Hey Hope. Are you alright?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"I was fighting with myself. I finally realised that I created that darker version of me and it's at that moment that I knew that she had no power over me. I kind of sent her away. I think she will always be apart of me but I have got her under control. Thanks to you Hope. I couldn't have done this without you. You saved me."

"Lets call it even. Josie, you didn't need my help. You can do anything, you just have to believe in yourself. I will keep reminding me if I have to. As long as it takes."

Josie smiled.

"There is still one question I have though. If you were the pig all along. You asked me if I could kiss you."

Josie looked down shyly.

"That is what happens in every fairytale. Of course you are too good with having consent first, Hope Mikaelson."

"I meant it."

"Would it be bold of me to ask again now that I am awake?"

"If I have your permission, Josie."

Josie nodded.

That was all I needed to lean in and capture my Josie's lips with mine. It was amazing. I always kind of liked Josie and never had the courage to actually ask her out. It took me going into her mind to get a kiss. We were full on making out as the sun was rising over the forest.

Josie pulled back.

"I can't wait to kiss you in the real world, Hope."

"Me too, Josie. Me too."

We were kissing again as we were transported back into the real world.

**The end.**


End file.
